Reina Poderosa
by Kabegami Amaterasu
Summary: FicTraducido. El rey ha caido y Nasuada es dejada sola para gobernar Algaësia. ¿Pero que sucedió con los demás? ¿Que sucedió con Murtagh...? .Completo.


**Todos los creditos de esta historia para su escritora: Sozara. Yo solo me tome el trabajo de traducirla :) *ELLA ME DIO EL PERMISO DE TRADUCIRLA***

**The Inheritance Cycle no me pertenece, eso es de CP.**

**¡Disfruten!**

**.**

**Reina Poderosa**

**.**

Nasuada contempló el rojizo atardecer en el horizonte, mucho más allá de los muros de piedra de la ciudad. La distancia del sol le facilita a la reina imaginarse ir mas allá del horizonte, todo el camino hasta Overhac, donde Eragon vive apacible junto a los dragones, los elfos y Brimstük, el primer jinete de dragón que sería entrenado en esas tierras. Nasuada sabia que Eragon se encontraba contento en Overhav, o al menos eso parecía la ultima vez que hablaron, que viéndolo bien había sido hace bastante tiempo ya. El tiempo corría muy deprisa con todas las preocupaciones y obligaciones de ser una reina, que la chica apenas lo sentía.

Su vida no era ni miserable ni feliz. Solo se dedicaba a existir, incluso cuando ella adoraba ser reina, no podía evitar sentir que había algo que hacia falta en su vida, y ella sabía exactamente que era. Habian pasado poco más de dos años desde la muerte de Galbatorix, y Nasuada no había escuchado una sola palabra sobre Murtagh desde ese día. Ella no esperaba que el regresara, de hecho, estaba confiada de que ya la había olvidado, y por mas que le doliera, sabia que ella tendría que hacer lo mismo pronto (encontrar un esposo y tener un heredero). Pero se le hacia difícil encontrar a un hombre capaz de llenar el espacio, y estaba consiente de la pequeña esperanza que albergaba su corazón de ver regresar al jinete carmesí. Sabía que no debía albergarlas, ¿pero como reprimirlas, después de todo lo que habían pasado juntos?

Con una ultima mirada al sol escondiéndose, Nasuda le dio la espalda al hermoso espectáculo y caminó regreso a su cuarto.

Nasuada no pensó mucho en el tema los siguientes días, tomando en cuenta que se encontraba mas ocupada que nunca; entre procesos de seguridad por los nuevos huevos y la reconstrucción de la ciudad. Un proceso que iba más lento de lo que le gustaría. Aparte estaba ansiosa por la llegada del rey Orrin, por lo que se pasaba cada momento libre que tenia – que no era mucho – buscando argumentos que lo pudieran convencer del nuevo tratado.

El rey llegó finalmente un par de días después, iniciando la reunión de una vez, puesto que ambos se encontraban apurados para acordar lo propuesto. Sin embargo la reunión tomo mas tiempo del que la reina hubiera deseado.

Mas tarde aquel día, la reunión parecía todavía lejana de acabarse, con Nasuada y Orrin en silencio, intentando pensar como convencer al otro de sus planes, uno de los sirvientes de Nasuada entro al salón de reuniones, y tras hacer su reverencia anuncio que una visita había llegado. Nasuada estaba a punto de responder que quien sea que la quisiera ver tendría que esperar hasta que la reunión hubiera acabado cuando sus ojos se toparon con el hombre que había entrado al salón. Súbitamente su corazón se detuvo y olvido lo que iba a decir, sintiéndose poca cosa ante la mirada de la persona frente a ella.

Puesto que en la entrada, con ropajes de cuero algo gastados y una mirada seria en su rostro se encontraba Murtagh. El también parecía haber perdido algo de su autodominio cuando sus ojos cruzaron los de la reina, puesto que no saludo como era debido. Ambos se encontraban absortos y sin palabras, y un remolino de ideas cruzaba la mente de Nasuada, la mayoría de ellos maldiciéndolo por el tiempo en que se le ocurría aparecer.

Finalmente fue Orrin, quien se encontraba arto del silencio quien se digno a romperlo, con una voz glacial:

–Murtagh _Asesino de Reyes. _Veo que ya te encuentras en condiciones de acompañarnos. Que… agradable –A través del tono de su voz, se podía apreciar que "agradable" era lo último que cruzaba por su mente.

Murtagh se arrodilló frente a la reina, para luego hacer una leve reverencia y saludar con un simple: –Majestad. –Que fue capaz de revolver en la reina más sentimientos de los que ella consideraba apropiados.

…..

Cuando la reunión finalmente se acabó, después de lo que a Nasuada le pareció una eternidad; pudo irse tranquilamente a su habitación, donde inmediatamente ordenó a Farica que prepara un baño de agua caliente para ella.

Nasuada suspiró mientras lentamente se dejaba resbalar al agua caliente. Parecía como si el baño calmara muchas de sus ansiedades, por lo que se permitió relajarse más de la cuenta.

Cuando al fin, hora y media mas tarde decidió salir y vestirse con la ropa que acostumbraba usar para dormir y empezar a alistarse para la acción, un pequeño ruido llamó su atención, por lo que, extrañada espero a que Farica recibiera el mensaje que le estuvieran enviando. Al ver que la joven se demoraba se sentó en una de las muchas sillas de su habitación pensando en las numerosas personas que tendría que ver al día siguiente.

Y entonces Farica entró al cuarto, con una expresión en el rostro que Nasuada no supo descifrar.

–Su majestad, Murtagh esta aquí. Me pidió una audiencia con usted. –Comentó, tomando un poco desprevenida a Nasuada, que recupero rápidamente la compostura.

–Dile que si desea hablar conmigo bien puede hacerlo mañana. –Contestó secamente.

–Si su majestad. –Farica se dio la vuelta y caminó hasta la puerta para llevar el mensaje, por lo que Nasuada pudo escuchar inmediatamente la voz de Murtagh a través de la puerta de roble.

–Insisto en hablar con ella hoy mismo. –Escuchó, por lo que no pudo reprimir otro suspiro, luego se levantó de su silla y se aproximó a la puerta.

–¿Qué es tan importante que tenga que ser resuelto a esta hora? –Preguntó, aunque muy dentro ella supiera la respuesta.

–Tu sabes porque. –Respondió el jinete; y su tono le trajo memorias de aquellos tiempos en la sala de la Adivina, por lo que dudativa, lo dejo entrar.

–¿Podrías dejarnos solos? –Le preguntó a Farica quien rápidamente se fue. Entonces se permitió voltearse hacia Murtagh.

–No podemos hacer esto, y tú lo sabes bastante bien. –Dijo, mucho más segura de lo que se sentía. Nasuada sintió la mirada del Jinete antes de que este la bajara al piso, como buscando las palabras adecuadas, luego, con determinación la subió y dijo:

–Lo sé. –Aunque no pudo reprimir un suspiro junto a sus palabras.

–¿Entonces porque regresaste? –Pregunto impaciente.

–Yo… –Comenzó, pero Nasuada lo interrumpió: –Dos años y ninguna sola palabra. Por todo lo que sé, podrías haber estado muerto.

–Pero no lo estoy. –Respondió, con un tono que ella no supo identificar.

–Eso veo. –Musitó ásperamente, mientras su mirada se perdía en su cuerpo. El aprovechó esa distracción y se acercó un par de pasos hacia ella, lo justo para que sus brazos la alcanzaran.

–Nasuada. –Murmuró, y la suavidad de su voz hizo que algo se revolviera dentro de ella.

–Por favor no hagas esto… – Susurró Nasuada, desesperada. El repitió su nombre de la misma manera y la reina tuvo que acudir a todo su autocontrol para no aventarse a sus brazos. Se limitó a bajar la mirada, concentrándose en no cometer un error, confiando en que su cuerpo acataría la decisión que su mente consideraba la correcta.

–Te amo. –Susurró Murtagh, su voz a solo centímetros de ella, tanto así que ambos podían sentir el cálido aliento del otro. Nasuada lo intentó, pero supo que había fracasado cuando las lágrimas se empezaron a acumular en sus ojos. Lo único que ella deseaba era entregarse a él, decirle cuanto lo amaba, de devolverle las piezas perdidas a su mundo. Pero ella sabia que eso no podía pasar. Entonces hizo la única cosa que pudo hacer: calmó sus pensamientos y con una expresión casi neutra alzó su rostro hacia él, enfrentando su mirada y diciéndole:

–¿Entonces porque… –Ella murmuró. –…no contactaste conmigo todo este tiempo? Pensé que ya lo habias superado y habías hecho tu vida. Y Murtagh… yo si lo hice. –Terminó, sintiendo como la mentira se deslizaba por sus labios. Sin embargo Murtagh pareció no darse cuenta de su titubeo, puesto que retrocedió un poco de la reina con gesto amargo.

–Entonces cometí un error al regresar después de todo… –Su voz era seca, demostrando así su esfuerzo para esconder sus emociones. –Lo siento Majestad. –Se disculpó y empezó a caminar hacia la puerta, dejando a Nasuada estática, observando como el jinete volvía a irse de su lado una vez más.

–Espera. –Susurró la reina, su voz quebradiza y casi inaudible. Murtagh se detuvo con la mano puesta en el picaporte. Lentamente giro su rostro hacia la chica, enfrentándola; su expresión continuaba neutra, y con una voz mas dura que el acero susurró: –¿Qué? –Y entonces Nasuada no pudo encontrar las palabras para expresarse claramente. Su mente, de la cual ella presumia por estar siempre clara se encontraba hecha un complejo desastre; aceptaba que no podía ordenarlos rápidamente, por lo que acudiendo a su último recurso le pidió, con la voz teñida por la desesperación: –Mi mente…. –Dándole a entender al chico lo que quería que hiciera. Murtagh se debatió en silencio un momento, para después sentir como, ligero como una pluma su mente se iba posando sobre la suya.

Al principio el jinete se cohibio un poco, obviamente poco acostumbrado al contacto con su mente, pero luego volvió a acariciar su mente, esta vez mas determinado. Se sentía igual a como lo recordaban, y para ella, la sensación de relajación que solo la mente de él podía ofrecerle le dio el empujon que necesitaba para abrir completamente sus pensamientos hacia él. Por un largo rato Murtagh solo se paró ahí, leyendo todas sus emociones y deseos, y sin dar una pizca de los suyos a cambio.

Finalmente Murtagh se retiró de su mente, y ella ignoró el desorden que era su mente en ese momento para concentrarse en un solo pensamiento:

–Te amo Murtagh –Le dijo, con nada mas en su mente que la incontrolable fuerza del amor, por lo que se abalanzo al jinete enrollando sus brazos alrededor de su musculoso torso y dejando salir por fin las incontrolables lágrimas que se perdieron en su mejilla. El la recibió feliz, consintiéndola un poco, hasta que escucho sus sollozos y bajo un poco el rostro, para poder verla mejor.

–¿Por qué lloras? –Preguntó el jinete, confuso.

–Finalmente aprendí el significado de mi mundo, pero sé que no puedo retenerte por mas de una noche. Sé que soy fuerte, pero realmente rompería mi vida si te volvieras a ir de ella. –Murtagh movió su mano de su espalda, para rápidamente dirigirla hacia su rostro, donde gentilmente comenzó a limpiar sus lágrimas.

–No dejare que caigas en lo desconocido. Siempre estaré a tu lado. –Susurró Murtagh acercándose más, hasta que sus labios se encontraban a milímetros de los de la reina.

–Pero sabes que no podemos… –Susurró desesperadamente Nasuada contra sus labios.

–Tú eres la reina. Puedes hacer lo que te plazca. –Le dijo, mientras una sonrisa se comenzaba a formar en su rostro. Ella sabía que realmente ese no era el caso, puesto que una reina tenía más responsabilidades que cualquiera. Pero por el momento dejaría que las responsabilidades se fueran lejos y viviría el momento. Por lo que en vez de responder, acercó aun más su rostro al del jinete hasta que sus labios se juntaron y todos sus pensamientos y deseos se volvieron uno.

* * *

><p>La autora original no puso notas finales, pero personalmente a mi me encanto esta historia. Supo como continuar la linea de historia dejada por Paolini de una manera estupenda :) espero que esta historia tan hermosa de pie a que escritores se animen a escribir sobre esta linda pareja *.* yo por mi parte aun tengo otra historia mas que traducir :) pronto la subire.<p>

Sin mas, los reviews son bien recibidos. Si quieren leer la historia original busquenla en mi profile, se llama Mighty Queen :) pueden dejarle reviews ahi si gustan.

Saludos~

**K**abegami**A**materasu


End file.
